When a user is driving a vehicle, the user may have various impressions such as a good impression or a bad impression with respect to a traveling road and its surrounding situation. It is convenient if an impression that the user has can be left on a map as evaluation information and shared with other users. For this reason, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for example, a navigation device which acquires posted traffic information posted for a point around the current location from a server and displays the information on a map has been proposed.